


Countydown to You

by yffismydrug



Series: 50 Shades WonKyu [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Henry - Freeform, M/M, Super Junior - Freeform, henmin, sungmin - Freeform, superjunior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has been chasing after Sungmin since he was in high school. Now he is in college, living with Sungmin, and still trying to get him to fall in love with him. On New Year’s Eve, Henry and Sungmin are asked by Eunhyuk to babysit his and Donghae’s adopted son, and Kyuhyun’s and Siwon’s adopted sons. Will anything happen while they spend the special night together? Will Henry be able to convince Sungmin to give him a chance? Or will Sungmin keep his distance and not give into him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countydown to You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a cute little HenMin part as a final fairwell to this fic (: I honestly meant to post this quite some time ago but I kept forgetting >_

 

While Siwon and Kyuhyun had been preoccupied with raising Key and Tao, and Donghae and Eunhyuk had been busy with Jonghyun, Henry had been busy with Sungmin. Sungmin had been sure Henry was just going through an infatuation phase...but he proved to be wrong.

 

Very wrong.

 

Throughout the years, the two of them had ended up babysitting the three children together when Leeteuk and Kangin were unable to. Sadly Jaejoong, Yunho, and Yesung lived too far away to see the children besides on Christmas and some other holidays. Since that was the case, the number of babysitters they could use was very limited.

 

Sungmin had ended up renting an apartment in the area, which ended up being only about fifteen minutes away from Henry’s house. Of course when the younger had learned about that, he had been thrilled. While Henry had still been in high school, he had constantly popped over to Sungmin’s place after his classes were over and would end up spending a good portion of his night with him. There was even a couple of times when he had fallen asleep at his place and ended up spending the night. After that happened the first time, Sungmin had exchanged his phone number with Leeteuk and Kangin. He needed to be able to let them know their youngest son was safe, and not in some sort of trouble or running around somewhere aimlessly.

 

~~~~

Flashback

 

_“Come on! Let me spend the night again!” Henry begged as he refused to pack up his school books that were spread over a small table in the living room._

 

_“Henry...you’ve just spent last night here,” Sungmin reminded him, placing his hands on his hips._

 

_Henry pouted his lips and placed his tired head down onto the table. He really was worn out after a day of school and endless hours of homework and studying. The last thing he wanted to do was have to walk home or pay for the bus or a taxi. All he wanted to do was rest now. Since he was at Sungmin’s place, he saw no reason he should not be allowed to stay there. It would be easier, take no time, and cost nothing._

 

_Sungmin shook his head and motioned for Henry to start packing his things up, but the younger only shook his head back at him with a pout on his lips._

 

_“Henry, I need to get to bed so I can work tomorrow,” Sungmin told him firmly. “I have a conference call and an important meeting with people who are flying in to talk with me,” he explained. “I can’t miss either or be tired for them.”_

 

_“Then just let me sleep in your bed with you!” Henry stated, lifting his head and smiling largely at him. “You know I’m small and don’t take up a lot of room!”_

 

_“And how did you find out about that,” the older asked while tapping his foot against the floor._

 

_“I...left the guest room and climbed into your bed with you…” Henry said while dropping his shoulders slightly. “But it was cold that night and you ended up hugging me and snuggling up against me!” he pointed out to the older._

 

_Sungmin sighed slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued watching the younger. He remembered that night vividly. They had woken up to find him hugging Henry, quite contently actually. They had both been extremely comfortable when they had woken up, Henry being especially thrilled over their situation._

 

_“Anyways...I already called my parents and they said it’s fine, especially since you live closer to my school than they do,” Henry explained._

 

_“YA! You can’t just go inviting yourself to stay over!” Sungmin stated. “You’re suppose to ask permission of the person living there first!”_

 

_Henry popped up from the floor like a spring and hugged Sungmin tightly. Sungmin attempted pushing Henry’s face away from his, but the younger was persistent._

 

_“I’ve told you no before,” Sungmin reminded him. “Nothing is going to happen between us, Henry. It’s just a phase.”_

 

_“It’s not a phase!” Henry shouted while closing his eyes and shaking his head back and forth quickly. “It’s love!”_

 

_Sungmin rolled his eyes and allowed his arms to rest at his side as Henry continued squeezing the life out of him. Maybe he would die being hugged by Henry right now...it was very plausible with how tightly he was hugging him._

 

_“Henry, just look at the age difference,” Sungmin pointed out. “You’re still in high school and I’m already a working adult.”_

 

_“But before you know it I’ll be graduating and then I’ll be an adult!” the younger stated, nuzzling his head against Sungmin’s chest._

 

_“No...then you’ll be going to college. You’re not an adult as soon as you’re done with high school,” Sungmin explained. “And if you’re like the majority of other high schoolers, there’s a couple of people at your school who you could see yourself dating.”_

 

_“Nope! Just you!” Henry stated with a large smile on his face. “I only want you, Sungmin! No one else is good enough!”_

 

_“Right…” Sungmin sighed._

 

_“What can I do to prove to you I’m serious about this!?” Henry questioned as he looked desperately up at the older._

 

_“Are you really being this childish?” Sungmin asked._

 

_“Anything!” Henry stated._

 

_“Anything?” Sungmin asked with a raised eyebrow._

 

_“Absolutely anything!” the younger agreed. “I’ll do anything for you!”_

 

_“Then how about this...if you don’t date anyone throughout the rest of high school….I can consider it,” Sungmin told him._

 

_“That’ll be easy!” Henry exclaimed. “Since I only love you, this will be the easiest challenge ever!”_

 

_“We’ll see about that,” Sungmin stated._

 

_Henry finally released Sungmin and went back to a separate bag he had packed and brought with him. Sungmin had assumed it was more school stuff, but was shocked when he saw it was, in fact, the younger’s pajamas and other nighttime things he would need._

 

_“Aahhh...you must be wondering about all of this…” Henry stated when he saw the confused and shocked look on Sungmin’s face. “You see...I thought it would be easier if I brought my own things over whenever I wanted to spend the night,” he explained. “I can even start to bring some of my stuff here permanently so eventually I won’t need to lug around an extra bag! Everything will just be here and ready for me!”_

 

_“What!? Move things in permanently!?” Sungmin questioned. “Henry, it’s not like you’re moving in here,” he pointed out._

 

_“Do you know how many times I stayed here overnight last month?” the younger asked as he cradled all his things in his arms._

 

_“Uuuhhh...seven...eight times…?” Sungmin asked, really not remembering how many it had been._

 

_“Twenty-three!” Henry corrected him boldly. “I spent almost every single night here last month!”_

 

_“No way! You did not spend that much time here!” Sungmin stated as his mouth hung open._

 

_Quickly putting his things down on the couch, Henry dug into his backpack and pulled out a planner different from the one he was using from school. He flipped open to the month that had just passed and showed it to Sungmin. Taking the planner form the younger, Sungmin stated looking at what Henry had written down. On each day, he had put what they had for dinner, how long he spent doing homework, and what time he ended up going to bed. There were even notes on how many times he had woken up in Sungmin’s bed....which was twelve times in total for last month._

 

_Henry plucked his planner out from Sungmin’s hands and tossed it back into his backpack before grabbing his nighttime things again._

 

_“My parents actually think it’s kind of a good thing I’m spending so much time over here,” Henry then admitted. “My grades have actually gone up more, and they say I seem to be becoming more independent than I previously was.”_

 

_“So they’re all for you living with me?” Sungmin questioned in pure shock._

 

_“Basically,” the younger replied happily, bouncing up and down slightly. “I mean...I’d be willing to move in here permanently and pay rent and everything!”_

 

_“You mean your parents would be paying your portion of rent,” Sungmin stated. “You don’t have a part time job or anything, so you have no income other than what your parents give to you.”_

 

_“Then I’ll get one! Or two! Three if I have to in order to make my half of the rent!” Henry stated eagerly with his eyes going wide in desire. “I’ll go straight from school to working, so you’d barely have to deal with me, which makes it even better for you! Then when I get home I’ll be so tired I’d just quietly do my homework and then go to sleep!” he explained, feeling as if he had come to the perfect plan._

 

_“No! Absolutely not! You are not going to be going to school and working like that!” Sungmin scolded. “You’re job is to learn and focus on your studies! Not have to worry about juggling around a job, let alone a couple!”_

 

_Henry slouched his shoulders forward before trudging off the the guest room he had been using each night he had stayed over. Sungmin could see how sad he was after being scolded like that, and followed after the younger. He stood in the doorway of the guest room and watched as Henry suddenly started shedding his clothes and tossing them onto the floor. Even though he wanted to look away, he found that easier said than done. It was only when Henry had pulled on his extra large, comfortable sleeping shirt that Sungmin managed to break the trance he was in._

 

_Walking into the room, Sungmin placed one of his hands on Henry’s head. The younger flinched slightly at the sudden contact, but did not move his hand away or look up at him._

 

_“If your parents really think you’re improving by spending so much time here...I can talk with them tomorrow or when they have time and see what they think of you moving in here with me,” Sungmin explained in a gentle voice. “After all, I guess we’re family now so there would be no reason for us not to live together and get along.”_

 

_“My parents really like you,” Henry said out of nowhere._

 

_“What? They’ve only met me a handful of times,” Sungmin pointed out, removing his hand from Henry’s head._

 

_“I know, but I tell them a lot about you. Your work ethic, how nice you are, the fact that your place is always spotless, and you cook healthier foods. I tell them everything,” Henry explained. “They think you’re an excellent influence on me, Sungmin.”_

 

_Henry then turned around and latched himself onto Sungmin. It was then that Sungmin remembered Henry had not put on any sort of pajama bottoms yet. He then also realized Henry was grinding himself up against him slightly. There was a quick end to that._

 

_“What did I tell you?” Sungmin asked while grabbing Henry by the back of his shirt collar and hauling him off of him._

 

_“But...but I’m cute right now!” Henry stated with a pout on his lips._

 

_“What did I tell you?” Sungmin asked again._

 

_“I’m not allowed to do anything that could be considered sexual…” Henry replied._

 

_“Correct! Now, go finish getting into your pajamas and take care of your teeth in the bathroom,” Sungmin told him as he released his shirt._

 

_Watching as the younger scampered off to the bathroom, Sungmin then went into his bedroom to change into his pajamas and got ready for bed. He still could not believe Henry had been spending that much time with him at his place. But, now that he thought about it more, he had been forced to take the younger shopping with him a couple of times for food since he could not completely trust him at his place all alone. They had done quite a bit together actually the more he thought about it._

 

_“Huh...well...if his parents think I’m a good influence, I don’t see why I shouldn’t at least give it a try for them. And it will keep me from being so lonely here as well...so that’s a bonus no matter how I look at it,” Sungmin said to himself as he stripped himself of all his clothes except for his boxers. “If things don’t work out, he can always go back with his parents and they can pay the fee easily.”_

 

_He was just finishing pulling on his pajamas when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking out into the hallway, he watched as Henry shuffled his feet back to the guest room while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand._

 

_Sungmin then made his way to the bathroom so he could finish getting ready for bed. It was already quite late into the night, or at least later than he was use to staying up until. When he got into the bathroom, he was shocked to see Henry’s toothbrush in the same cup his was. Rolling his eyes, Sungmin took the younger’s toothbrush out and placed it on the counter. He then started brushing his teeth, but as he did, he looked down at Henry’s toothbrush and could not help but put it back into the cup again. He did not know why, but it just felt better that way._

 

_After his teeth were brushed, his face was cleaned, and he had used the toilet once more, he wandered back to his bedroom where he was looking forward to collapsing into bed._

 

_He always kept his bedroom light off when he went to the bathroom for the last time of the night so he could just go to his bed and sleep. This time, however, there was an added lump in his bed._

 

_“Henry?” Sungmin asked, feeling around only to hear a small, tired groan. “Henry, go sleep in the guest bedroom.”_

 

_“Mmmmm…” Henry groaned while pulling the already warmed cover up closer to his chin and snuggling down against the comfortable pillows on the bed._

 

_“Henry,” Sungmin called again, this time more firmly._

 

_“Hyung…” Henry whined. “Just for tonight. Please?” he asked in a cute and innocent voice. “I won’t do anything. I swear. But I’m tired. And your bed is more comfortable,” he explained with a small yawn._

 

_Sungmin was about to tell Henry to leave for a third time, but then he saw the way he curled up more and could not help but let him stay where he was. He positioned himself in his bed more comfortably, and right away felt as Henry moved himself closer to him for comfort. He knew Henry was clingy in his sleep, but a part of him had already grown accustomed to that. It was just how the younger was._

 

_End of Flashback_

_~~~~_

 

Sungmin was sitting on the couch in his apartment looking through the newspaper while Henry sat on the floor, at the same small table he had in high school, and worked on a paper for one of his classes. Henry had complained how his professor had given them homework for the break they had. He had been complaining the entire break, but Sungmin told him if he complained one more time, he would take away his apartment key and lock him out. Let’s just say that got Henry to stop complaining right away.

 

Leeteuk and Kangin had been more than thrilled to allow for Henry to move in with Sungmin after he had called them. Sungmin willingly took the younger in, with Henry’s parents telling him he was allowed to kick him out if he got too annoying or caused any problems. That was no problem, however, because Sungmin had set strict rules Henry needed to follow. Some of the rules were: eating what he put on the table, no parties during the week, no one coming over unless it was for school work, and going to bed before midnight.

 

The room they were sitting in stayed silent until Sungmin’s phone started going off. He reached for his phone and saw it was Eunhyuk calling him.

 

“What’s up?” Sungmin asked while leaning back on the couch.

 

Henry turned around, watching Sungmin as he talked on the phone. Partly because he was interested in what he was talking about, and partly because he needed to look away from his computer screen. After typing out fifteen pages so far and not even being done with half of his paper, he needed a break.

 

 _“Would you be able to watch over Jonghyun, Key, and Tao and New Year’s Eve?”_ Eunhyuk questioned.

 

“New Year’s Eve? Are the four of you planning on going somewhere that I’d need to watch all three of them?” Sungmin questioned.

 

 _“Well, Donghae and I were planning on going off somewhere to get some time away from the house and Jonghyun,”_ Eunhyuk explained. _“We were planning on leaving him with Kyuhyun and Siwon, but they’re going to celebrate at Siwon’s house in the Alps and were going to ask Donghae and me to watch Key and Tao,”_ he explained.

 

“So...the four of you are going to go off and do your own things, and need a babysitter,” Sungmin stated.

 

Upon hearing that, Henry turned completely around and kneeled with his hands on the couch cushion.

 

 _“Plleeeaasseeeee?”_ Eunhyuk begged. _“You’ll just have them New Year’s Eve and the morning and afternoon of New Year’s,”_ the younger explained. _“And from past years, they’ll be sleeping most of the time on New Year’s because they’ll be playing around the day before.”_

 

“Would they have to come here? Or would I come to your house?” the older questioned, while looking down at Henry who was looking very eager.

 

 _“You could come stay at our house,”_ Eunhyuk replied. _“I’ll make sure one of the guest rooms are ready for you so you have somewhere to sleep. And the house will be restocked with food so you have stuff to eat or make or...do whatever you want with the kids.”_

 

“I had nothing planned for that day anyways so...I guess I can babysit for you guys,” Sungmin finally said, only to feel the couch move as Henry hopped on and stared at him more closely. “What time would I need to come over on New Year’s Eve?” Sungmin then asked, only to see Henry start pointing to himself eagerly.

 

 _“Well...I was hoping maybe around noon,”_ Eunhyuk stated. _“Tomorrow Donghae and I want to leave as soon as possible, and Siwon and Kyuhyun have already sent Key and Tao over so they could leave for the Alps. It’s just getting everything else ready,”_ he explained.

 

Sungmin sighed and nodded his head.

 

“Alright...I can be over there at noon,” the older agreed.

 

 _“Thank you so much!”_ Eunhyuk screamed over the phone.

 

Sungmin could tell Eunhyuk was jumping out and down because he could hear his feet thudding against the floor through the phone. Henry was now pulling at his shirt and pointing to himself with a pout of his face.

 

“So is there anything else you need to tell me about tomorrow?” Sungmin questioned, completely ignoring Henry.

 

 _“Mmmm...I don’t think there is…”_ Eunhyuk stated as he thought quickly. _“But we will have a list laid out of the house rules we have for them and things like that,”_ he explained.

 

“Okay, that’ll be good to have,” Sungmin said with a nod of his head. “I should let you get going now so you can...pack or do whatever you need to.”

 

Upon hearing that, Henry released Sungmin’s shirt and flopped down over the back of the couch in defeat.

 

 _“Alright! I’ll see you tomorrow, hyung!”_ Eunhyuk called back happily.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Eunhyuk,” Sungmin said back. “Oh! Wait! Before you go! Can I drag along Henry?”

 

As soon as he said that, Henry popped back to life and got uncomfortably close to Sungmin’s face.

 

 _“Of course he can,”_ Eunhyuk replied with a little laugh. _“He’s always welcome to come with. Especially since it would be a bit mean to stick you alone with three hyper kids,”_ he stated.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure he behaves himself while we’re over,” Sungmin added with a smirk on his face.

 

 _“Henry seems more mature than he was a couple of years ago,”_ Eunhyuk pointed out.

 

“That’s only when other people are around,” Sungmin said in a warning voice. “You should see him when he’s stuck here with me,” he stated.

 

 _“Ha, ha! I’ll trust you on that. But his energy might come in handy with the kids,”_ the blonde pointed out. _“But I have to go now, Donghae's been motioning for me to wrap it up for a while now so we can finish getting ready,”_ he explained.

 

“Alright, I wouldn’t want to stop you two,” Sungmin said. “See you tomorrow, Eunhyuk.”

 

 _“See you tomorrow! Bye, MinMin!”_ Eunhyuk shouted happily.

 

“Bye, Hyuk,” Sungmin said before hanging up his phone.

 

As soon as Sungmin ended the call, Henry jumped on top of him and planted kisses all over his face. Turning his face away, Sungmin worked on pushing Henry away. When that proved to be difficult, he placed one of his hands over his mouth, and used the other to pull on the back of his shirt.

 

Henry simply leaned back and stared at Sungmin with enthusiastic eyes.

 

“What did I tell you about kissing?” Sungmin asked, only releasing the hand that was over Henry’s mouth at this point.

 

“But...I’m glad I get to spend New Year’s with you!” Henry exclaimed, trying to lunge forward only to be pulled back by Sungmin’s grasp on his shirt. “You’ve gone out with other people the last couple of years I’ve lived here with you!” he pointed out right away. “This is our first year together!”

 

“Answer the question, Henry,” Sungmin told him, knowing the younger was trying to avoid it as much as possible.

 

“I’m not allowed to randomly kiss you…” Henry stated with a sad face.

 

“And why is that?” Sungmin questioned, finally releasing the back of Henry’s shirt so he was free again.

 

“Because I repeatedly kissed you in the middle of the night and eventually got caught…” Henry replied.

 

Sungmin stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner for the two of them. Henry understood and slid back down to the floor where he started working on his paper again. He had done something Sungmin had told him not to, and now he felt like he was mad at him.

 

While Sungmin was cooking dinner, he continuously looked over at Henry to see him hunched over his computer and typing away. He would occasionally see Henry gnawing at his bottom lip. Usually the younger would be bothering him by this point in his cooking, begging to try the food, wanting to help, or just bothering him in general. From how Henry was acting now, he could tell the younger thought he was in trouble with him.

 

“Henry?” Sungmin called while starting to get the rice started for the cooker.

 

“Hmmm!?” Henry hummed back without looking into the kitchen.

 

“Want to come taste the stew I’m making to make sure it tastes right?” he called.

 

Without a second’s hesitation, Henry was up from the table and jogging into the kitchen. He immediately grabbed a clean spoon, scooped it into the stew, and ate it. Sungmin could tell Henry was enjoying it, because he let out a huge hum and bounced up and down slightly, causing the floor to creak a little beneath him.

 

“How does it taste?” Sungmin questioned.

 

“It’s so good!” Henry exclaimed. “You’re cooking is always amazing! Spiced perfectly, the right amount of ingredients...it’s amazing!”

 

“Just don’t go eating it all right now. We have to save some for dinner,” Sungmin told him while starting the rice cooker.

 

Henry continued staring at the stew which was slightly bubbling as the stove kept it hot. Sungmin saw how he looked at the food and could not help but laugh slightly at him. Then, going up to the younger, he wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

 

“You know...you’re a perfect height for this,” Sungmin told him.

 

“Which is why we should officially date already!” Henry whined. “I’ve done so good so far with what you asked me to do!” he reminded him quickly.

 

“Nope. Not that easy,” Sungmin told him sternly. “You promised me you’d go through college,” he stated.

 

“Only because you changed the rules!” Henry exclaimed with a pout on his face.

 

~~~~

_Flashback_

 

_Henry had just graduated high school and right after going through the graduation ceremony, and dinner with his family, had gone off to Sungmin’s apartment where he was living as well. The older had needed to get work done that day and had been unable to come to the graduation ceremony._

 

_As soon as Henry was through the door to their apartment room, he found Sungmin sitting at the dining room table with a bunch of papers scattered everywhere and his two laptops open with different work related documents pulled up._

 

_“Sungmin! I did it!” Henry exclaimed while slamming his diploma down on the table. “I made it through the rest of high school without dating anyone!” he stated before stripping off his graduation robe._

 

_“Good for you, Henry,” Sungmin commented, looking up at the younger who was loosening the tie he had worn and unbuttoning a couple of the top buttons on his shirt._

 

_“You know what that means!” Henry exclaimed excitedly._

 

_“You focused on your studies and graduated third in your class,” Sungmin stated, as if that was what Henry had wanted to hear._

 

_“Well...yes...but that’s not what I’m talking about!” Henry stated. “We get to date now!”_

 

_Henry launched himself at Sungmin, catching him by complete surprise. Trying to grab onto something but failing, the two of them crashed to the floor where Henry straddled over Sungmin with a large smile on his face._

 

_“Henry, get off,” Sungmin told him in a calm voice._

 

_“When are we going to announce it!?” the younger then questioned. “Can I tell my parents!?”_

 

_“Henry,” Sungmin called as he sat up on the floor._

 

_“Or maybe I should tell Eunhyuk first since he’s your brother,” Henry said while stroking his chin._

 

_“Henry,” Sungmin called again while rolling his eyes._

 

_“Oooohhh! Or maybe I can tell them all at the same time!” the younger continued thinking out loud._

 

_“Henry!” Sungmin called louder this time._

 

_“OR! Or, or, or! I can send them out a riddle and when they figure it out they’ll know!” Henry stated, clapping his hands together at his clever idea._

 

_“HENRY!” Sungmin shouted this time around, causing the younger to fall completely silent. “Look, we aren’t going to start dating now.”_

 

_At that being said, Henry closed his mouth and drooped his shoulders so low, Sungmin thought they were going to dislocate from their sockets._

 

_“W-what do you mean we aren’t?” Henry questioned in the saddest voice Sungmin had ever heard come from the younger. “I mean...you already let me sleep in bed with you on a daily basis...you hug me all the time...let me lay my head in your lap when we watch movies...you let me do so much,” the younger stated._

 

_“Henry, I told you I would consider dating you if you made it through the rest of high school without dating anyone,” Sungmin reminded him. “I never said I would for certain.”_

 

_“But...but...I did so well…” the younger stated with a small pout. “I turned down so many people who asked me to go out with them. Guys and girls!” he exclaimed._

 

_“See, this is one of the reasons I can’t even consider dating you right now,” Sungmin explained. “Look at how childish you are.”_

 

_“But…”_

 

_“I’m older than you, and much more mature than you,” Sungmin stated, which both of them knew to be true. “Do you know how bothersome it would be for me to date someone who still constantly acts like a child?” he questioned._

 

_“It wouldn’t be fun for you…” Henry answered right away, knowing he would only get on Sungmin’s nerves and possibly cause him to end their relationship._

 

_“Exactly.”_

 

_“So...I need to become more mature?” the younger asked with a bit of hope in his voice._

 

_“Let’s see...going through college normally changes people…” Sungmin said while tapping his finger against his chin. “I have a new proposition for you.”_

 

_“What is it!?” Henry asked excitedly._

 

_“You get all the way through college...no dating again...and have an A average, since I now know you are very capable of doing so,” Sungmin explained to him. “If you can do that for me...and prove you’ve become more mature when those four years are up...we’ll…”_

 

_“Date…?” Henry said, finishing Sungmin’s sentence for him._

 

_Crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, Sungmin nodded his head firmly once. What he did not see coming, was Henry plowing into him and knocking him to the floor once again._

 

_‘What have I possibly just gotten myself into?’ Sungmin asked himself as he laid on the floor with Henry hugging him around the neck and repeatedly saying “thank you” into his ear._

 

_“Don’t worry, I’ll do a good job and make you proud, hyung!” Henry told Sungmin before letting him go and standing up from the floor with a confident look on his face._

 

_“Well...this is sure going to be interesting,” Sungmin said to himself again. “You already have a school and everything picked out right?” he then asked._

 

_“Yep! It’s one nearby that I’m going to drive to each day so I can still live with you,” Henry explained. “That makes this challenge even easier since it would be harder for me to date or sneak people into my dorm room,” he stated with a smirk on his face. “Not that the thought of dating anyone other than you ever crosses my mind.”_

 

_“When do you start classes?” Sungmin then asked as he finally picked himself up from the floor and brushed himself off._

 

_“In a couple of months...I forgot the exact date,” Henry said while scratching the back of his head and sticking his tongue out slightly._

 

_“Any summer reading for classes you’ll have?” Sungmin then asked, remembering how he’d needed to read the first couple of chapters in textbooks to be ready to go on the first day._

 

_“I’m going to order the books this weekend and start on some reading I have as soon as I receive them. Some of my professors were evil and decided to send out reading assignments as soon as they knew who was in their class...who does that?” Henry asked with a small scowl on his face. “But I have all my pens, spiral notebooks, and all that stuff already bought.”_

 

_“Wow...more prepared than I thought…” Sungmin admitted._

 

_“More mature than you thought?” Henry questioned eagerly. “I even have a reading schedule set up so I don’t fry my brain with everything I have to read,” he explained._

 

_Sungmin only shrugged his shoulders before sitting down in his chair again and getting back to work._

 

_“Am...am I a bit mature?” Henry asked again. “Hyung…? Am I?”_

 

_Sungmin ignored Henry and grabbed headphones lying nearby on the table, plugged them into his computer, and pressed play on the music he had been listening to on and off before._

 

_End of Flashback_

_~~~~_

 

Sungmin and Henry gathered what they would need for the night at Eunhyuk and Donghae’s and were out of the house to make it in time. In the end when it was time to leave, Henry was the first one to be ready and waiting for Sungmin by the car.

 

Thankfully the drive over was not terribly long, and they actually arrived half an hour before they were suppose to. They partly wanted to do that so Eunhyuk and Donghae could explain anything to them about the house, and also so the two of them could get going sooner if they wanted.

 

“Sungmin!” Eunhyuk exclaimed when he answered the door and saw his older brother. “I’m so happy you’re here!” he exclaimed before dragging him into the house.

 

In turn, Sungmin grabbed onto Henry’s arm and pulled him into the house as well. They were then dragged into a room of the house where they found Donghae trapped under Jonghyun, Key, and Tao. Literally...trapped.

 

“Uuuuhhh...Donghae…” Henry called upon seeing his older brother. “How did you end up like this?”

 

Donghae looked up with a pitiful look on his face. Somehow, the kids had managed to get his hands tied behind his back, as well as his ankles.

 

“They said they could tie me and I let them since I didn’t think they would be _this_ good!” Donghae explained as he pulled at whatever he was bound with.

 

“Jonghyun, Key, Tao! Look who just got here!” Eunhyuk stated in an excited voice.

 

The three children turned around and immediately spotted Sungmin and Henry. Dropping whatever they had been holding, they ran to the two of them and latched themselves onto their legs. While they were distracted, Eunhyuk untied Donghae from the predicament he had gotten himself into.

 

“Well, we need to get going now,” Donghae said as he stood up from the floor and pulled Eunhyuk in closer to him.

 

“Are you boys going to behave for Uncle Sungmin and Uncle Henry?” Eunhyuk asked them.

 

“Yyyeeessss!” all three of them chimed at once while nodding their heads.

 

Jonghyun ran up to Eunhyuk and Donghae and gave them both the largest hug he possibly could. They had told the three of them yesterday that Sungmin and Henry would be coming to watch over them for the next couple of days, and Jonghyun had not been too pleased to say the least. But Eunhyuk and Donghae had promised Jonghyun they would go and do something fun together soon after they returned.

 

“Ah, before I forget! Let me show you where you two will be sleeping!” Eunhyuk stated while motioning for the two of them to follow him.

 

The four of them made their way to the guest bedroom while Jonghyun, Key, and Tao trailed behind them. When they reached the door, Eunhyuk pushed it open to let them walk in and put their things down.

 

“So...you two are going to have to share a room…” Eunhyuk stated when he saw them looking around. “We had a second room set up but a couple of troublemakers went into the room and spilt grape juice on the sheets and mattress,” the blonde stated while looking back into the hallway where the three children were standing.

 

“Eh...it’s alright,” Sungmin said with a shrug of his shoulders. “I’m use to sharing a bed with Henry by now.”

 

“Oh!” Donghae gasped with a shocked look on his face. “Are you two…?”

 

“Hyung!” Henry shouted. “I just like sleeping in bed with him. Especially when it’s cold out because his apartment becomes an icebox at night,” he explained.

 

“Right. So there’s no problem with it. And this bed is bigger than the one I have at home, since I only have a queen sized bed,” Sungmin explained, clearly seeing this was a king sized one. “As long as everything is clean...we’re good,” he stated.

 

“Alright then. I’ll just explain a couple more things and then we can be on our way,” Eunhyuk explained with a large smile on his face.

 

“You’re being so productive, Hyukkie,” Donghae cooed as he kissed the blonde on the top of his head.

 

“It’s not my fault someone didn’t help with the preparations,” the younger pointed out.

 

“I’m the one who had to go to work each day to make sure we have money to put food on the table and take care of Jonghyun,” Donghae replied.

 

“You two can continue your love bickering when you’re...wherever you’re going tonight…” Sungmin said with a wave of his hands.

 

“Not to mention...I don’t think you want them hearing,” Henry added while subtly pointing to the children who were still standing in the hallway.

 

“Right…” Eunhyuk and Donghae said at the same time before they all left the room and closed the door behind them.

 

Eunhyuk quickly explained a couple of things to Sungmin and Henry while they walked to the front of the house to leave. Donghae ended up pushing him out of the door when Jonghyun had started crying slightly. They knew Jonghyun wanted them to stay for the new year and would throw a bit of a fit, and Eunhyuk was always easier on him and gave into him more than Donghae tended to.

 

As soon as the door closed and Eunhyuk and Donghae were gone, Jonghyun full out cried and screamed. He had tears running down his cheeks and snot dripping from his nose. Henry took Key and Tao to go and play, while Sungmin calmed down Jonghyun. In the end, Sungmin had given Jonghyun a popsicle to eat, which Eunhyuk had told him usually calmed him down. While Jonghyun ate his popsicle, he started cheering up and talking more with Sungmin about what school was like.

 

“Jonghyun!” Tao called as he came running into the kitchen with a smile on his face. “Do you want to build a castle!?” he asked excitedly. “We found a large box of legos!”

 

“Yeah! I’m great at building!” Jonghyun said as he hopped down from the stool he had been sitting on. “Thanks for the popsicle, Uncle Sungmin!” he called before running off with Tao.

 

After the two of them turned the corner to run off, Henry came from around the corner and popped down on the stool Jonghyun had just been sitting in.

 

“At least Jonghyun seems happier now,” Henry commented as he leaned against the counter.

 

“Mmmm...he cheered up eventually,” Sungmin stated with a small smile. “And now they’re going to build something with legos?”

 

“Yeah, I brought up the idea with Key and Tao because I remember always building things with Siwon and Donghae,” Henry explained with a smile on his face. “They seemed thrilled about the idea.”

 

“At least that will keep them busy...maybe if we’re lucky until dinner,” Sungmin stated.

 

“So what do we do now to kill the time?” Henry questioned.

 

“Hmmm...want to see what’s on the television? Stations usually have a movie marathon or something going on around this time of year,” Sungmin pointed out, seeming that was as good of an idea as any.

 

Henry nodded his head and they both headed into the living room where they plopped down on the large, and very comfortable, sofa. Sungmin nestled himself into the corner of the sofa, crossing one leg over the other, while Henry sat in the middle and bounced experimentally on the plush material.

 

Sungmin flipped through the channels before Henry shouted at him to stop.

 

“These movies are great!” Henry exclaimed, pointed wildly at the television. “Shooting, stabbing, some sex scenes...these movies have it all!”

 

“Do you remember who we have in the house with us?” Sungmin asked while pointing the remote at the television which was still playing the movie. “What would happen if there’s something violent on and one of them walks into the room? They could have nightmares,” he pointed out.

 

“Ohhh...I didn’t really think about that…” Henry admitted in a sad tone.

 

“And the sex scenes, do we really want to expose them to those kinds of things?” Sungmin asked next.

 

“Well from what I’ve heard from Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk...the kids have already accidentally seen them at it,” Henry explained as he shook his head to try and get those images out of his head.

 

“Then you’d be willing to explain things to them if they asked?” the older questioned, folding his arms over his chest and cocking an eyebrow at the younger.

 

“Maybe we should change the channel…” Henry said in an uneasy voice.

 

Sungmin was about to switch to the next channel when all of the sudden, a full on sex scene started on the television. He was shocked it was the one between two men, but could not help but watch. Changing the channel became a lot harder when Sungmin realized the one bottoming in the movie resembled Henry. It ended up being Henry who snatched the remote from his hand and changed the channel right before Tao popped into the room while carrying two different colored lego flags.

 

“Uncle Henry...Uncle Sungmin...which flag should be at the top of our tower? We can’t decide…” Tao said in the most contemplated voice ever.

 

Holding out his hands, Henry accepted the flags from Tao and acted as if he was studying them hard.

 

“Which do you like the most?” Henry questioned, holding them up to Tao.

 

“I like the black and white one,” Tao stated. “It reminds me of pandas!”

 

“And which do the other’s like?” Henry asked next, still acting as if this was a dire decision he was helping to make.

 

“They like the boring blue flag…” the younger replied in a sad voice. “But the blue one isn’t as much fun!”

 

“Mmmmm...let me see what I can do about this,” Henry said as he placed the flags onto the couch and dug into his pocket where he pulled out his wallet and then draw a random coin out.

 

“Heads means the black and white flag, and tails means the blue flag. Okay?” Henry said before flipping the coin into the air, catching it, and flipping it onto the back of his hand. “Heads or tails?”

 

“Heads!” Tao screamed, balling his hands into fists and moving them up and down slightly in anticipation...or as much anticipation as a child would have.

 

Lifting his hand a little, Henry took a peek at the coin and then lowered his hand all the way again. He looked up at Tao with a frown on his face, which in turn caused Tao to frown as well. Sungmin was still sitting where he was, watching the adorable interaction between Henry and Tao.

 

“It’s heads!” Henry exclaimed excitedly as he lifted his hand to show Tao the coin that was indeed facing heads up.

 

“Yay! My flag get’s chosen!” Tao exclaimed.

 

“But to be fair to the others...why don’t you make two towers? But make sure your flag goes on the taller one,” Henry said before handing Tao the flags back and lightly booping him on the nose.

 

Tao laughed and nodded his head before scampering off to go and play with Jonghyun and Key again.

 

“Wow...you handled that extremely well,” Sungmin admitted as a random show played on in the background.

 

“I like little kids,” Henry stated as he turned his attention back to Sungmin. “They’re so creative and just fun to deal with in general.”

 

“Do you want kids eventually?” the older then asked, catching Henry completely by surprise.

 

“I mean...if it’s adopting with you...I’d love to have children,” Henry explained with his face turning red. He was not about to admit it, but he had actually thought about what it would be like to adopt with Sungmin a lot. “And now I think it’s time for me to scold you for a change instead of you scolding me!”

 

“What did I do!?” Sungmin asked in an offended voice.

 

“You were nagging at me saying how the movie was a bad choice, yet a sex scene comes on and you’re glued to the television like some old pervert!” Henry stated.

 

“Old pervert!?” Sungmin yelled back in complete disbelief.

 

“I was calling your name but you didn’t even hear me,” the younger said calmer this time. “I even told you someone was coming our way and you didn’t even flinch. If I hadn’t taken the remote from you, Tao would have basically seen porn.”

 

“You called my name?” Sungmin asked, after having not heard a single word from the younger.

 

“And warned you someone was coming,” Henry reminded him when positioning himself so he was kneeling on the couch and crawling over to Sungmin. “I saved both our butts by taking the remote,” he stated while still approaching Sungmin.

 

The older shoved himself into the corner of the couch as Henry approached him more, not really knowing why he was doing so.

 

Henry continued approaching Sungmin until their faces were only inches away. The younger could see the confused look on Sungmin’s face and could not help but smile a bit. Then, without doing anything, he backed away and sat back down in his spot before flipping through the channels again.

 

Sungmin sat there, staring back at Henry with his heart thudding in his chest. He could have sworn Henry would be able to hear it, but the younger never said anything. Instead, he contentedly sat on the couch with the remote in his hand, staring at the television.

 

After a couple more minutes, the two of them settled on a movie marathon that was more appropriate if any of the children popped in unexpectedly. The two of them watched the movies and were quite entertained by them as they laughed and enjoyed themselves. There was one point when Henry had been laughing so hard he had fallen from the couch. Sungmin had then helped him back up and allowed him to rest his head on his lap, as was the norm back at their house too.

 

“Are you falling asleep on me now that I let you lay down?” Sungmin asked after about half an hour of Henry laying there almost motionless.

 

“Mmmm...I’m a bit sleepy…” Henry admitted as he nuzzled his head against Sungmin’s thighs.

 

“Do you want to sleep until this movie is over? Then we can work on getting dinner started,” Sungmin told him as he pat him on the head lightly.

 

Henry only hummed lightly as he let his eyelids fall closed. He rested up against Sungmin without a care in the world and slept happily. Sungmin also did not mind Henry sleeping on him like this. He even found himself playing around with the younger’s hair a couple of times, just mindlessly twirling it around his fingers and enjoying how soft it was.

 

The movie eventually finished though, and Sungmin was faced with the task of waking Henry up.

 

“Henry, the movie just finished,” Sungmin told him as the credits rolled up the screen.

 

Henry simply let out a small groan and shook his head.

 

“Come on, Henry...we need to get dinner started and I can’t move with you lying like this,” Sungmin said this time, shaking his shoulder a bit to try and rouse him more.

 

This time, the younger turned around so he was facing Sungmin, and looped his arms around his waist. Sungmin stayed still and watched as Henry continued sleeping peacefully. He then reached his hand down and pinched Henry’s nose so he would not be able to breath from it, like he was right now.

 

As soon as Sungmin pinched Henry’s nose, the younger bolted up from where he was lying and rubbed it. He shot Sungmin a light glare, but the older only laughed and got up from the couch.

 

Following after, Henry watched as Sungmin looked around the kitchen to see what there was to make. Eunhyuk had told him they already restocked the fridge, and that they had. There was so much food that Sungmin was almost at a loss about what to make. When he started pulling out almost everything from the fridge, Henry decided to step in.

 

With his hands on Sungmin’s hips, he guided the older away from the fridge and started pulling out a bunch of vegetables and some meat as well. He piled everything high in his arms and bumped the refrigerator door closed with his butt. All Sungmin could do was watch in curiosity as Henry laid everything out on the counter and then went in search for a couple of cutting boards to use.

 

“We’re doing a vegetable stir fry with some grilled meat!” Henry explained once everything was set on the counter and the vegetables were on one cutting board, and the meat another. “I’m good at cutting thin strips of meat, so you can start by cutting the vegetables. I’m not picky about how they’re cut for the stir fry, so just do whatever,” he explained while rolling up his sleeves and going over to the sink to wash his hands.

 

Sungmin was speechless, and just watched Henry as he rolled up his sleeves as well and made his way over to the sink.

 

“How come you never help out like this at home?” Sungmin questioned while waiting for Henry to finish rinsing his hands off.

 

“You never let me,” Henry pointed out. “You’re always the one who decides what we should eat that night. And then I have homework to do so you tell me to sit there and wait as you cook away.”

 

“Do I really do that?” Sungmin asked with a small cringe on his face.

 

“Yes. You do. So the only thing I can do to help is taste the food...which I enjoy a lot…” the younger explained.

 

“You enjoy it a lot when you can get away with eating the majority of it,” Sungmin corrected.

 

Henry puffed out his cheeks, looking like a chipmunk now, before going over to the meat and unwrapping it. He already started cutting it by the time Sungmin was done washing his hands and was back at his cutting board.

 

The kitchen was completely silent other than the sound of the knives hitting the cutting boards, and the vegetables being slid into separate bowls to be cooked soon.

 

After about fifteen minutes of non-stop chopping, both of them were ready to get started on the cooking process. This kitchen was a lot nicer than the one in Sungmin’s apartment. There were eight burners on the stove, and two ovens. Everything was stainless steel and did not have a single smudge on it. They would have to make sure to clean the kitchen was as clean as it was right now before Eunhyuk and Donghae returned.

 

“Why don’t you start the rice now since the meat won’t take too long to cook,” Sungmin offered as he started heating up a large pan and sprinkled some oil over the bottom so nothing would stick.

 

“Mmm...that would be a good idea,” Henry agreed.

 

Looking all over the kitchen, Henry finally located a large bag of rice in a pantry towards the end of the kitchen. He measured the rice out, washed it property, and popped it into the cooker. By the time he had the timer going for that and got everything he had used cleaned up, Sungmin was already half done with cooking the vegetables.

 

“I didn’t see anything we could make soup with in the fridge,” Henry commented as he started heating up his pan for the meat.

 

“Hmm...I wonder if they just have canned soup we could just heat up,” Sungmin muttered as he stirred the vegetables around a bit in the pan.

 

“Canned soup is never as good as the homemade stuff,” Henry stated with a slight pout.

 

“We don’t really have a choice,” Sungmin pointed out. “Look over the vegetables while I go check quickly,” he stated before handing Henry the spatula he had been using.

 

As Sungmin abandoned him to cook two pans of food, Henry realized how hard it was to keep his eye on the meat and the vegetables to ensure he would not burn or overcook anything. Thankfully the vegetables were almost done though, so he was able to take them off the heat and let the sizzle more in the hot pan. The meat was just about done when Sungmin popped back into the kitchen with two cans of soup.

 

“That took you long enough,” Henry stated.

 

“You have no idea how much food they have in this house. They could feed the entire army with what’s in here,” Sungmin explained. “But I managed to find these miso soups so...now we just need to heat them up.”

 

“Start on that as I get the meat out of the pan and onto a plate,” Henry stated while removing his pan from the stove and searching for something large enough to pile it all on.

 

As Sungmin heated up the soup in a large pan on the stove, Henry worked on getting the table all set. Since he had no idea how good Jonghyun, Key, and Tao were with chopsticks, he gave them a pair along with a fork as well. While they were still getting things ready, the three children wandered into the kitchen and stood there holding their stomachs.

 

“We’re hungry…” Key complained with a pout on his face.

 

“Really hungry…” Tao added in a small voice.

 

“Tao even tried eating some legos,” Jonghun added.

 

“I told you not to tell them that!” Tao screamed angrily.

 

Sungmin quickly put the pot filled with soup on a cool burner and went over to Tao.

 

“Open your mouth, Tao,” Sungmin told him.

 

“I don’t have any in my mouth now…” Tao stated while barely opening his mouth at all.

 

“Tao…” Sungmin said in a serious voice.

 

The younger then opened his mouth and let Sungmin looked around. Thankfully, it did not look like he had chipped a tooth or anything. If that had happened at this time of night, and on New Year’s Eve, it would have been impossible to find a place that was open to do something about it.

 

“No more putting toys in your mouth, alright, Tao?” Sungmin said before giving him a hug.

 

“Okay…” Tao replied as he hugged Sungmin back while standing on his tiptoes a bit.

 

After Sungmin stood up and rubbed Tao’s head, he went over to Henry and helped him get the rest of the food into bowls. The rice was also done just in time for them to scoop it out and place on the table. Thankfully, Jonghyun, Key, and Tao all waited patiently at the table as the rest of the food was brought to them.

 

“I hope you all enjoy what we’ve made for you,” Henry said while rubbing his hands together. “Let us know what you think.”

 

With that said, everyone started digging in. Henry sat at one end of the table with Tao right next to him, and Sungmin directly across from him. Sungmin then had Jonghyun next to him, and Key the next seat down. As they started to eat, Henry noticed Tao was using chopsticks, but could not seem to pick anything up. He was still young and had not managed to master them enough yet to use them with this sort of food.

 

“Here, Tao. Why don’t you use a fork this time around,” Henry said as he passed the younger the utensil.

 

“But then I’ll never get good at these,” Tao pointed out.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you things to practice with tonight,” Henry stated, giving Tao a little shoulder bump of encouragement.

 

Tao gladly took the fork from Henry then and started eating his dinner. Out of the children, Jonghyun was the most skilled at using chopsticks with Key coming in a close second. Everyone at the table seemed to thoroughly enjoy the meal Sungmin and Henry had worked so hard at preparing.

 

There had been a time when Jonghyun had picked up a pepper from his plate with his chopsticks, but it had gone flying from between them and pegged Tao right on the forehead. That somehow managed to start a small food fight which ended in them being scolded and needing to get cleaned up now.

 

So after dinner was finished, the boys were sent to the bathroom to wipe themselves clean while the adults got the dishes and stove cleaned off.

 

The boys were in the family room watching a random show on the television by the time Sunmin and Henry were done in the kitchen. The two of them sat down on the couch and watched as the boys enjoyed each other. They laughed together as they watched the three get distracted from their show and play with each other. There was absolutely no end to their energy.

 

Then, around nine o’clock, when the children started to get hungry again, Sungmin and Henry prepared some snacks for them. Key wanted juice, but that had too much sugar in it for this time of night. Instead, they had given him some flavored water, which he gladly took as well.

 

Sungmin and Henry found that Jonghyun, Key, and Tao had their high and low points throughout the night. There were times when all they wanted to do was lay on the couch with them, and other times they wanted to run around the house and play games. It was easier for Sungmin and Henry to just let them do what they wanted and burn through their energy. After all, they knew the three of them would completely crash after it hit midnight.

 

“Uncle Sungmin...Uncle Henry…” Jonghyun called as the other two stood beside him.

 

“Do you need something?” Sungmin asked while Henry rested his head on his shoulder comfortably.

 

“Are you and Henry dating?” Jonghun flat out asked.

 

That got Henry to straighten up right away. The two of them looked at each other, then back down at Jonghyun, and drifted their gaze to the other young ones.

 

“What would make you ask that?” Sungmin questioned, purely confused as to where this sudden question had sprung up from.

 

“You do what our parents do,” Key explained. “All snuggly and stuff.”

 

“We’re just close with each other,” Sungmin explained with a smile on his face. “Henry and I are good friends.”

 

“You two share a bed,” Tao then stated. “The guest room.”

 

“Ahh...it just helps us keep warm,” Henry said this time around. “And there’s no other bed ready for us, so we have to sleep together.”

 

“Our parents sleep together,” Key pointed out.

 

“Does that mean they wrestle too?” Jonghyun asked quickly after.

 

“Wrestle?” Sungmin asked, looking over at Henry to see if he knew what they were talking about.

 

“Like this!” Jonghyun stated before wrestling Tao to the floor and climbing between his legs. “Our parents do it like this!”

 

“And sometimes like this!” Key added as he kneeled down behind Jonghyun and put his hands on his hips.

 

Both Sungmin and Henry sat there with their mouths hanging all the way open in complete and utter shock. They had no idea how the three of them knew about things like that, but now they had something to ask Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae, and Eunhyuk about later.

 

“Key,” Henry called as he reached towards the younger and picked him up with ease, sitting him on his lap. “Sungmin and I don’t do that,” he explained.

 

“That’s right,” Sungmin agreed as he picked up Jonghyun and set him on his feet. “All we do is close our eyes and lay there.”

 

“Can you wrestle once and let us know who wins?” Tao asked innocently.

 

Sungmin sighed heavily and Henry could not help but shake his head. This was not the sort of conversation they were suppose to be having with these three. Their biggest concern of the night should have been the Great Flag Debacle, not talking about having sex. Or, as they called it, wrestling.

 

“How about we go get the party poppers and sparklers ready for when it turns midnight!” Sungmin said excitedly.

 

That distracted the three children from their previous conversation almost instantly. They each got large grins on their faces and ran off to where the supplies were being kept for the night.

 

“Well that was unexpected,” Henry whispered as soon as they were alone.

 

“Yeah...tell me about it…” Sungmin replied as he slouched back onto the couch. “I guess those three have seen more than they were ever meant to at this point in their lives.”

 

“Do those four not know how to lock their doors when they’re going at it?” Henry questioned. “Even if you’re just going to jerk off...lock the door when you have kids.”

 

“I’m smacking Eunhyuk when I see him next,” Sungmin commented while shaking his head.

 

Just then, Jonghyun, Key, and Tao came running back into the living room with their supplies in hand. Donghae and Eunhyuk had a huge backyard and a deck as well where they could have their fun tonight.

 

“Can we watch the fireworks go off on T.V.?” Jonghyun asked excitedly.

 

Sungmin looked down at his watch to see there were only five minutes left before the new year arrived. Quickly, he located the channel they could watch the fireworks and the five of them settled down on the couch comfortably.

 

Before they knew it, there was a countdown happening on the screen. The newscasters who were broadcasting the event were just as excited as everyone else around them who were lucky enough to be there live.

 

“Five!” Jonghyun screamed as the number flashed on the screen.

 

“Four!” Key shouted next.

 

“Three!” Tao chimed in.

 

“Two!” Henry and Sungmin said together.

 

“ONE!” they all shouted at the same time. “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they then chanted together as well.

 

They watched the television as fireworks were blown off and exploded in a colorful frenzy in the sky. After a little while of watching those, Jonghyun, Key, and Tao gathered their things in their arms and headed outside. They immediately went into the grass and started pulling the strings on their party poppers excitedly.

 

Sungmin and Henry followed after them to make sure nothing dangerous happened. They were young and easily excited, and did not want them accidently blowing a popper in each other’s face, or touching a sparkler to their skin. The last thing they wanted was to get this far into the night and then have an injury happen.

 

Looking over at Henry, Sungmin saw he had his hands clasped together, his eyes closed, and his head bowed down as if in prayer.

 

“Henry, what are you doing?” Sungmin questioned.

 

“Don’t you ever make a wish during the new year?” Henry questioned, having just finished his wish.

 

“No...I never have,” Sungmin admitted.

 

“You could always start now,” Henry said as he watched the three children play happily together as they drew their names in the air with their sparklers now.

 

When Henry glanced over at Sungmin, he saw he was making a wish. It made him smile a bit as he rocked back and forth on his feet happily.

 

“Can you tell me what you wished for? Or is that going ot make it not come true?” Sungmin asked after he was finished making his.

 

“It’s just something I do for fun each year, so I can tell you if you really want to know,” Henry said. “I wished to finish up with college as soon as possible so we can be together,” the younger explained, still clearly not having given up on dating the older as soon as he was finished with school.

 

Sungmin turned more towards Henry and looked at the younger. Henry noticed the way Sungmin was looking at him and could not help but smile in embarrassment.

 

“I know it’s a greedy and...strange wish to make. But that’s what I really want to happen,” Henry explained.

 

Without thinking, Sungmin grabbed onto Henry’s face, leaned down, and pressed their lips firmly together. Henry’s eyes flew open as they engaged in an actually passionate kiss. He could not do anything but grab onto Sungmin and kiss him back. Henry moaned into their kiss when he felt Sungmin pull his body closer.

 

By the time they broke apart, they were relieved to see the children still playing. Clearly they had not seen what had happened in the darkness.

 

The younger turned his head away slightly and licked his lips a little, still shocked a little at what had just happened so suddenly.

 

“S-Sungmin...I...I don’t-”

 

“I couldn’t wait…” Sungmin admitted. “Henry...I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long now,” the older stated. “Since back when we went to the Alps with everyone else. I just thought I was falling for you because you were being so persistent and sexual on purpose,” he explained. “You have no idea how hard it was to keep myself calm around you. Especially after you moved in with me.”

 

“So you’ve liked me for that long?” Henry asked in a purely shocked voice.

 

“Yes,” Sungmin replied right away. “But I thought if I gave it until you were done with high school...I would realize I was being stupid and foolish. But when that feeling didn’t go away...I persuaded myself to wait and see until you were done with college.”

 

“So you letting me move in with you...share your bed...lay on your lap...all of that was because you had feelings for me?” Henry asked.

 

“I feel terrible for not telling you sooner, Henry,” Sungmin explained. “And...although you know this now...I still want to hold up our deal we have about you finishing college. I know that seems unfair but-”

 

“I’ll do it,” Henry stated. “I’ll finish up college under your rules. Then we can date,” he explained.

 

“You’re not...mad?” Sungmin questioned. He had to admit, he was completely shocked Henry was not shouting or hitting him or something.

 

“Just...let me add one rule to our bet and all,” Henry requested while holding up one finger. “Let me kiss you every now and then.”

 

“Kiss?” Sungmin asked.

 

“When we’re laying on the couch watching a movie, or laying in bed together at night...just let me kiss you,” the younger stated. “It was hard not kissing you before when I was unaware of your feelings...now it’s going to be even harder.”

 

“Oh...I guess that’s true…” Sungmin realized suddenly. “I...I guess...that would be fine then…”

 

“Really!?” Henry excitedly asked.

 

“I’ll even let you start tonight once we’re in bed and have those three taken care of,” Sungmin said while looking over at the three still playing around, their supplies coming to a quick end.

 

Pushing himself on his tiptoes a little, Henry leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Sungmin’s lips. He felt a small blush run across his cheeks and quickly covered them with his hands.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re going to be all embarrassed now whenever we kiss,” Sungmin chuckled. “We’ve shared a kiss before.”

 

“It’s different now that we know we both like each other,” Henry muttered before lowering his hands and shivering a little in the cold.

 

“Come on, let’s get back inside. It looks like they’re all finished down there and we need to get them changed and tucked in to bed,” Sungmin stated. “Come on boys! Time to head inside!” Sungmin called down to them.

 

The three of them quickly gathered anything off the ground and headed up the stairs of the balcony and went straight to the bedroom they were sharing. Sungmin and Henry went around the house to make sure all the windows and doors were properly locked, curtains were closed, and any outside light that had to be turned on was. Only then did they head to the boy’s room to check up on them.

 

When they entered the room, both of them were shocked to see all three of their nephews laying in their beds already half asleep. Sungmin and Henry went to each of them, tucked them in fully and kissed them on the forehead or the top of their head.

 

“Goodnight everyone,” Sungmin called gently as to not disturb them too much.

 

“Sleep tight,” Henry added in a soft voice as well.

 

There was a communal groan from the three of them as they shifting in their beds at the same time. The light in their room was then flicked off and the door closed behind them. There was a nightlight in the room so they did not have to worry about any of them being scared in the middle of the night.

 

Sungmin then led Henry back to the room they were sharing together for the night. They changed into their pajamas without saying a word, and then hopped into bed and covered themselves with the heavy covers.

 

The room was dark as they laid there. Both of them were on their backs, but Henry soon turned to his side and planted a peck on Sungmin’s cheek. The older only smiled and laughed a little it. He was about to return a small kiss to Henry, but the younger moved to straddle over him and trapped him in place. There was nothing more after that besides for a long and passionate makeout session. They were kissing each other, tongues bumping into one another’s, their hands running through the other’s hair and sometimes pulling at it.

 

Although they were enjoying their kiss, making the room hot in the process, they never grinded up against each other or touched each other in an intimate way. They both knew they were waiting for Henry to finish college to get to that part. They were set on that.

 

By the time Henry finally rolled off of Sungmin, both of them were panting and laughing a little bit.

 

“I can’t believe I waited this long to tell you I liked you if that was going to be the outcome,” Sungmin stated.

 

“We could be doing a lot more right now if you would have admitted it sooner, rather than acting like you had no interest in me at all,” Henry replied while sticking his tongue out, not that Sungmin could see him in the dark like this.

 

Sungmin reached his hand over and patted Henry on his head a couple of times before pulling him in closer to his chest. They always woke up like this at one point or another and now that they knew the full truth to their love, there was no point in avoiding things like this. Sungmin could hold onto Henry the way he wanted to, saying things he wanted, and not be scared he would give something away. He felt like there was a weight that had been lifted off his chest. It was amazing.

 

“Let’s go to bed now so we can get up at a reasonable time tomorrow,” Sungmin told Henry as he yawned slightly.

 

“Yeah...we’ll have to make sure those three actually wake up tomorrow,” Henry stated. “We can make them a big breakfast and everything. I’m thinking...pancakes!”

 

“With chocolate chips?” Sungmin questioned.

 

“Is there any other way?” Henry sarcastically asked before letting a yawn pass his lips.

 

“We can talk about it more tomorrow morning. Now let’s get some sleep,” Sungmin said again before planting a gentle kiss on Henry’s forehead.

 

The younger simply nodded his head and rested it against Sungmin’s chest before letting sleep overtake him.

 

When the morning came, Henry woke up to the feeling of Sungmin running his hand over his head repeatedly. As he opened his eyes, and everything came into focus, he saw Sungmin smiling down at him.

 

“Good morning, sleepy head,” Sungmin greeted with a smile on his face.

 

“Mmmm...morning,” Henry replied happily. “What time is it?”

 

“Just a little past nine o’clock,” the older replied. “Not too bad for an eventful night with the boys,” he added.

 

“Should we go and start getting breakfast ready then?” the younger questioned as he stretched a little.

 

“We should, but we can do it in our pajamas. It’s a lazy kind of day,” Sungmin stated.

 

“I love lazy days,” Henry said while sitting up in bed.

 

“I know you do...I’ve seen you on the weekends,” Sungmin commented back before he got out of bed and started heading towards the door to their room.

 

Henry was quick to follow after him, looping his arms around his waist and pressing himself up against his back as they walked to the kitchen. The two of them then worked on preparing breakfast. Not only were there chocolate chip pancakes, but also bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast.

 

“I’ll go wake the boys up and tell them breakfast is ready,” Sungmin said as he saw Henry placing everything on the table.

 

When Sungmin opened the door, he smiled at what he saw. Somehow, during some point in the night, all of them had ended up in one bed together. Tao was sandwiched in between Jonghyun and Key, who were holding onto him protectively. Not being able to help himself, Sungmin pulled out of his phone and snapped a couple of pictures. He would have to share them with everyone else so they could see how cute the boys were.

 

“Boys...breakfast is ready,” Sungmin called to them lightly.

 

As if a switch had been turned on, Key bolted up from bed and sprinted to the door. Jonghyun was a bit slower to react, but shortly was up and out of bed. Tao was the last one sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he got out from his tired daze. Knowing last night had taken the most out of Tao, Sungmin went over to him and picked him up in his arms. Right away, Tao looped his arms around Sungmin’s neck and clung to his waist with his legs. Once Sungmin had a good grasp on the younger, he started heading towards the kitchen again.

 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Sungmin was thrilled to see food had been placed onto his and Tao’s plate. Sungmin placed Tao down right next to Jonghyun, who was sitting next to Key, and took his seat right next to Henry.

 

“I hope everyone likes the food!” Henry chimed in before they all started eating.

 

Juice and water was poured for them during the meal, and chocolate ended up on all of their faces as they ate the sweet part of their breakfast first. The rest of the food on the table was devoured by all of them, not leaving a single crumb.

 

“That was sooooooo good!” Jonghyun stated, throwing his hands in the air.

 

“You should cook for us all the time!” Key added.

 

“I want more chocolate!” Tao stated.

 

Sungmin and Henry looked at each other before laughing really hard. These three were the easiest children to please.

 

“How about this…” Sungmin said, getting a good idea. “You three go find a movie you’d like to watch while Henry and I clean all of this up. Then once we’re done, we’ll make you all some hot chocolate. We can all drink it and watch the movie together under warm covers that way. Does that sound good?”

 

Jonghyun, Key, and Tao all cheered loudly before climbing out of their seats and going to look through all the movies Eunhyuk and Donghae had placed aside for Jonghyun to watch.

 

During the middle of Sungmin and Henry washing the dishes, the three of them came up to them holding up a movie they wanted to watch. Henry quickly abandoned Sungmin at the sink so he could go put the movie in, since none of the boys could reach where the dvd needed to be inserted.

 

The dishes were then finished, the hot chocolate made, and the five of them snuggled together on the couch. Fast-forwarding through the previews, they got to the movie and spent the next hour and a half laughing and having a good time together.

 

Since all of them felt lazy that day, they decided to put in another movie, and another after that. During some point in the third movie, all of them ended up falling asleep on the couch. Sungmin had his feet extended to a small coffee table sitting in front of them. Jonghyun was leaning up against him, using his arm as a pillow. Henry was laying his head on Sungmin’s lap while Tao laid on top of him. One of his legs hung off the couch, and the other was thrown over the back of the couch. Key was lying between Henry’s legs, with his feet closest to the older.

 

What none of them even heard, was the sound of car doors opening and closing, and the front door doing the same.

 

“Ssshh...Donghae...come here…” Eunhyuk whispered as he motioned for Donghae to come into the living room.

 

Quietly making his way over, Donghae lightly laughed when he saw the sight in front of them. The way the five of them were sleeping together was absolutely the best thing he had seen in quite some time.

 

“Should we wake them?” Donghae whispered.

 

“Let them sleep a bit longer,” Eunhyuk said. “I bet the boys wore themselves out last night, and Sungmin and Henry probably had quite a time keeping up with all their hyper activity,” he continued saying with a smile on his face.

 

The two of them went off to unpack from their little vacation, and came back to find Key drinking a glass of water.

 

“Oh! You’re back,” Key said in his dazed stated.

 

“Are you still tired?” Donghae asked, bending down to Key’s level.

 

“Mmmm…” Key hummed in response.

 

“Then why don’t you go lay down in bed and we’ll bring Jonghyun and Tao in as well. Alright?” Donghae said, rubbing Key’s already messy hair and making it even worse.

 

Placing his empty glass on the counter, Key nodded his head and headed back to his room. Donghae and Eunhyuk then went to gather Jonghyun and Tao from the couch, moving them carefully to not wake anyone up.

 

After another two hours, Sungmin and Henry finally started waking up. They had somehow managed to move around on the couch so Henry was laying on top of Sungmin.

 

“Mmmm...where did the boys go?” Sungmin asked when he saw Henry was waking up too.

 

“The boys…?” Henry questioned.

 

“We moved them to their room,” Donghae replied.

 

Shocked to hear another voice, the two of them bolted up from the couch and stared at him.

 

“When did you get here!?” Henry asked.

 

“A couple hours ago, but you were all fast asleep,” Donghae said in a bored tone. “But I can see the two of you were up to something while we were gone.”

 

Sungmin and Henry looked at each other and then back at Donghae. It was only when the older pointed to Sungmin’s neck that he got up from the couch. Looking at his reflection in a window, Sungmin could see a hickie on his neck.

 

“What!? When did this get there!?” Sungmin shouted, completely forgetting the boys were sleeping.

 

Eunhyuk wandered into the living room with the most confused look on his face.

 

“What’s with all the yelling?” the blonde questioned.

 

“Henry!” Sungmin shouted.

 

“Ha...ha...hyung...I love you…” Henry said while using his arms to make a giant heart while rocking side to side a little, a large, cheesey smile on his face.

 

“Love you my ass! You gave me a hickie!” Sungmin shouted.

 

Three pairs of feet came wondering into the living room just in time to see Sungmin jumping on top of Henry and pinning him to the couch. The two of them then started struggling as Sungmin attempted to return the favor and give Henry a mark on his neck.

 

“Wrestling!” Tao shouted happily as he jumped up and down and clapped his hands.

 

“They do wrestle!” Jonghyun cried out.

 

“They lied last night!” Key added.

 

Eunhyuk went up to Donghae and hugged him around the waist as he rested his head on his chest. The two of them could not help but laugh as they watched what was unfolding in front of them. No doubt this year was going to be a great one if this is how it was starting out already.

  
  



End file.
